Diary of the Dead
by RnbwXSprinkles
Summary: This fanfiction follows the stories of four great characters as they each met their final tragedy: death
1. Regulus

I remember when Sirius and I were younger. Those days were almost painfully simple. For Sirius anyway. He was always bored, constantly scouring the house for something to do. I was just happy to be with him. Even if we were doing nothing but sitting together. That was always the joyful difference: together.

I remember how my greatest pride was when it was I who found something to do. Once, we went around the whole house, counting all the snakes we could find. Sirius soon became bored, but forever after that, it became almost a hobby. Even when I had grown, I couldn't help noticing the snakes although, by then, I had long lost count.

After my own life had been spent, I couldn't stop watching over my elder brother as he had once done for me. I watched as he mourned for me, something I had almost thought he wouldn't do. I thought he had hated me. But James was still the one comforting him. I couldn't decide whether to be jealous or disgusted with myself. A long time had passed since I was capable of comforting Sirius.

I watched as Sirius heard the news of James' future child. They met at the Leaky Cauldron that day. Even though those days had long gone, I still thought of the Leaky Cauldron as our place. That was our favorite place to go trailing behind mother and father, Sirius holding my hand, arm, or shoulder protectively. That was another thing about Sirius. He was always protective.

But the Leaky Cauldron held unpleasant memories as well. Bellatrix, Lucius, and I had apparated the Leaky Cauldron and soon entered Diagon Alley, beginning a trip to Knockturn Alley on the search for yet another something-or-other for Voldemort. Or where we looking for someone? I don't know; I can't remember.

Lucius, however, disappeared for a few minutes. Bella and me, more than slightly annoyed, busied ourselves with finding him. A flash of wandlight later, and his location was obvious. Why he was encircled by a group of assertive, rather angry, shop owners, however, was beyond us. It was quite obvious that we had to leave without our object of interest fearful though we were of Voldemort's wrath. Three were no odds against the growing mob of people chasing us; Bella and I guilty through association with Lucius.

Of course, three people (now dressed in the signature uniform of the Death Eaters) running through Diagon Alley caused a huge commotion. Screaming was everywhere. The one time we weren't doing anything, and they had to decide to scream. People were rushing out of everywhere, searching for the source of the shrieking outside.

The three of us pushed desperately against the current of the crowd. Jostled constantly, we finally fell through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, whipping off our masks and throwing back our hoods in one motion. To our surprise (though it seems much more obvious now), it was much more tranquil in the usually busy pub than it was outside. Only a few people were there, but they stood up from their seats instantly, wands trained on us, faces grim.

There were about five people there, standing in a defensive line. But I didn't bother with mist of them. I was too busy looking, in shock, at the face of my own brother. Sirius. At first, I saw reflected in his face my own confusion. But then, his custom frenzy of emotions flashed through his eyes as we stared at each other, neither of us aware of anything else. His gaze filled with surprise, disgust, and then hate. No love, no compassion.

Anyone else, even in our family, would have struck at him, seeing the characteristic emotional turmoil as a way to gain an advantage. But I couldn't. Never had I seen hate in my brother's eyes; not directed at me. Anger maybe, but not this.

"Sirius?" I whispered. I could stand anything but this pain and hate I saw in his eyes. Then, he acted.

"Expelliarmus!" he flung his wand arm out, pointing it straight at me. I flew backwards into a wall, toppling a few tables and chairs. I groaned, hurt and wandless. I shouldn't have hesitated, and I knew it. But I had and now I had to deal with it.

Dodging and rolling, I made my way towards Sirius, who still held my wand in his free hand. He saw me coming, but couldn't react because Bella had just targeted him with a Cruciatus. Sirius dodged, right into my fist. Impulsively, he dropped my wand as he put a hand to his jaw. Of course, he started to attack me again.

"Sectumsempra!" I called out, hitting him with power caused mainly by fear and disbelief. Raising my wand, I apparated. That was the last time I had ever seen my brother. Standing there, face filled with wrath, covered in blood. And it was all my fault.


	2. James

I held Harry, bouncing him slightly on my hip, just incase he might decide to begin complaining or crying. I could tell I had a slight smile on my face as I watched Lily who was bent over, looking at a lower shelf, a contemplative finger resting on her lower lip. I walked over, my eyes searching for the object she was gazing at. I didn't have to search long.

"How cute is this, hun?" She held up a bright orange candle that rested in what was, admittedly, a particularly cute candleholder. The holder was shaped like a teddy bear holding a Jack-O-Lantern, it's legs, arms, and head protruding on their respective sides. The bear had the top of the carved pumpkin on its head like a rather mushy hat. Vines strewn about the ground were curled pleasantly around the scene. It was beautiful, but chipped.

I smiled at her, noticing that she had looked up at me, waiting for my opinion. "It's adorable. But there's a chip." I pointed at the tiny flaw. She bit her lip, thinking.

"I know, I was looking for more, but that was the only one left."

"Oh well," I shrugged it off, "I think we should get it anyway. No one will notice, and it really is perfect." I looked at Harry, who reached for it and gurgled. "Even Harry thinks so," I chuckled.

Lily smiled, planting a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Well that settles it then," she cooed to the infant.

The upcoming Halloween being the first in our cottage in Godric's Hollow, we had gone to a muggle shop in the village, seeking decoration. We had found two candles besides the teddy bear one as well as a set of Halloween salt and pepper shakers. In unspoken agreement, we walked over to the register, content with what we had chosen.

Exiting the shop, Lily gestured for me to take the bags and give her a turn to Harry. With a kiss, I passed Harry to Lily, picking up the bags. We walked down the road, basking in the perfect, crisp fall weather.

A hanging sign for a small pizza place caught my eye as it swung, creaking, in the slight breeze. My stomach protested to and movement away from the glorious smell of pizza. "Lils?" She looked back at me. "Lunch?" I said, gesturing.

She rolled her eyes in false exasperation, then joined me as we entered the building. A few moments later, we sat down with three slices of pizza, Lily cutting it into small pieces and watching joyfully as Harry managed to feed them to himself.

Our peace was interrupted however when Sirius burst into the door, making the bell jingled wildly. "James!' he exclaimed, walking quickly over. I looked at him, observing how worried he seemed. His face was tight and withdrawn, his eyes dancing with painfully intense emotion. "Lily," he said too politely, "Harry." Even in his current state, Sirius couldn't help but smile and lighten his voice as he greeted the blissfully innocent child. Harry, at the moment, didn't bother looking up. He was much too busy sliding a piece of pizza around the table while he waited for himself to finish chewing.

"James," Sirius said, urgently, "I need to talk to you for a bit. I was hoping we could walk around of something," he let his voice trail off. I looked over at Lily, who nodded. Gathering up my plate and remaining pizza, I stood.

"Don't wait up, Lil'" I said, kissing her and Harry both on the cheek before walking with Sirius to the door.

We walked for a while in silence. I had finished my pizza and we were now walking on one of the paths in the forest. Leaves fell, spiraling down, and crunched under our feet as we walked.

"I hope I didn't interrupt a family outing of sorts," Sirius said tentatively, breaking the silence. Sirius was always the one to break silences whether they were awkward or not, Sirius didn't seem capable of living with quiet.

"No, not at all." I replied, "We were just going home anyway." Sirius looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Really." I said, chuckling. We both knew that even if he had, I wouldn't have told him.

"So I see Harry's begun feeding himself," Sirius' voice softened predictably at the mention of his godson.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Although more often than not, he finds it amuses him more to play with food rather than eat it." It was Sirius turn to chuckle.

"Well, nothing makes more memories than old food stains on the wall." Sirius sniggered. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Sirius was quiet as if trying to think of what to say next. Finally, he burst, in a combination of a muffled sob and what he probably wanted to be a calm voice, "James, it's Regulus. They found my little brother dead. " Sirius collapsed to his knees, his face in his hands, tears falling from his face, staining his cheeks. His shoulders rocked violently as he sobbed. I put my arm around him, offering as much comfort as I could by just being there for him.


End file.
